Sylvia L. Jones
Sylvia Liberty Jones 'is the personification of the State of Pennsylvania. She is the second state out of the fifty states of America, and is the second oldest. She is also one of the 13 Colonies. Appearance Pennsylvania is shown to be about 5'4 in height, and has America's hair color. She has green-blue colored eyes, but when she was younger, she had green eyes like England. However, once she declared her independance after Delaware, they became the way they are today to represent her relation to America. Oddly enough, Pennsylvania has a curl, which is often shown hanging down. America claims this is because her capital was changing all the time, and because of that, her curl would change it's shape. However, once Harrisburg finally became her capital, her curl just hung down due to overworking itself. Pennsylvania is often shown wearing Amish attire, due to her state being known well for the Amish and the Pennsylvania Dutch. However, her personality is far from what the Amish values portray. Personality Since Pennsylvania is one of the Thirteen Colonies, she has the similar quality of stubborness the other tweve states have. This also makes her hot-tempered, and unlike that of the Amish (whom are more passive and don't believe in violence), Pennsylvania can be violent if she needs to be. This is especially shown with New Jersey, as he doesn't leave her alone at all. Pennsylvania is a huge junk food eater, much like that of America. Her favorite foods are many baked foods that can be found in her state and her utmost favorite is chocolate. This is due to the fact that Hershey's Chocolate is made in Pennsylvania. Pennsylvania is shown to hate hunters, especially ones who try to come and shoot some of her pet deer illegally (and also hunting does and fawns, which is also illegal). She also is shown to hate her brother New Jersey, as he often never leaves her alone since the Pennsylvania Turnpike leads into New Jersey, leading her brother to often visit her and annoy her. Some of the states often said that when they under England's rule, along with America, Sylvia was actually stated to have a crush on him. However, she denies this is great fury. Wiether it is an attempt to anger her, or is the truth, it is uncertain about her soft side for New Jersey. Pennsylvania however, unlike America, doesn't fear ghost. This is probably because many often say historic places, such as Gettysburg, are haunted and she says she sees them, and they are quite friendly. Relationships Pennsylvania's relationships with others vary from being a sweet to being being very utmost evil and full of hatred. 'America Pennsylvania loves her brother, yet he often does stuff to annoy her (even if not intentionally). She often says it's for his own well being, but many doubt that. 'England' As a child, Pennsylvania loved and admired England. However, once she got older, she felt herself hate him since he kept not letting her do things her way. Even after the revolution she hates his guts. However, inside she still loves him because he is her brother.